castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cutlass
The Cutlass is sword used by the English Navy and by cavalry. It is one of the weaker basic swords in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. In its three most recent appearances (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin and Castlevania: Harmony of Despair), it is the weakest of the standard-length Swords, only slightly stronger and longer than a Short Sword. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, the Gladius or Bastard Sword takes this role instead. The Cutlass is also often available in shops. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Cutlass is a slightly stronger basic horizontal slashing sword than the Scimitar and not quite as strong as a Saber. You will be rewarded with one after you defeat the Hippogryph at the top of a tower at the very end the Royal Chapel. This would likely be replacing the Gladius or Scimitar, depending on if you traveled to the Underground Caverns first or not. It is also possible to get this weapon earlier though, since it is a drop item of the Sword Lord (in the Outer Wall) and the Corner Guard (in the Royal Chapel). If you are really skilled and lucky, you could fight the Owl Knight at the entrance as soon as Death steals your Alucard Sword and have it before you even obtain a Short Sword. Obtaining this sword is pointless if you have already purchased a Saber or an enemy drops one. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow While ''Symphony of the Night has a Naval Cutlass, Dawn of Sorrow contains a Cavalry Cutlass. This version of the Cutlass is essentially a stronger Short Sword, with the same small reach. It's special move is also a dashing attack like that of the Short Sword and it does not consume any more Mind Points to perform it. It is possible to combine the Short Sword you start out with and the Armor Knight soul you start with to upgrade to a Cutlass as soon as you lead Yoko to her shop. You could also buy one at Hammer's Shop eventually when you can afford one. You can only obtain this weapon from one of the two shops. If you want a longer sword, you can evolve the Cutlass to a Long Sword once you have a Corpseweed soul. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The naval version of this sword makes a return in ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. It is the second "level" of the basic swords, in between the Short Sword and Long Sword in strength. It can only be obtained as a drop item from Zacchino, first found in 13th Street. Item Data Animations SOTN Cutlass.gif|'Cutlass' from Symphony of the Night DOS Cutlass.gif|'Cutlass' from Dawn of Sorrow POR Cutlass.gif|'Cutlass' from Portrait of Ruin Category:Swords Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items